


For Future Reference

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Tape, Video Cameras, recording during sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:request: victor taking pictures/recording Yuri during their sexy time so that he can have them when he's away.





	For Future Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun request! Hope you all enjoy this between the wait for new SIL and BCD Chapters!
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support!

“V— Viktor, what the hell are you doing?” Yuuri exclaims loudly as Viktor climbs on the bed with his phone. Yuuri covers his naked body with his arms to the best of his abilities.

“No! Don’t cover up, love. Let me see you.” He smiles, clearly enjoying this.

“Why do you have your phone out?” he asks, though he already knows the answer.

“To make a movie of course!” His grin is all too innocent. “I want to record my little Yuuri and play it back on days when I’m not near you. I have a whole week long trip coming up!” he crawls closer to Yuuri. “Don’t you want to put on a little show for the camera?” Viktor zooms in on Yuuri’s face, capturing the bright red blush on his lover’s cheeks.

“You are ridiculous!”

“Ah, but it would make me so happy Yuuri. C’mon. Show me, baby. Part those pretty little legs of yours.”

Yuuri hesitates for only a moment before relaxing back against the headboard. He brings a finger to his lip seductively, and slowly parts his legs. Even his ears are red as Viktor lets out a breathy moan.

“Just look at how pretty you are. Such pretty thighs. He licks his lips, focussing the camera between Yuuri’s legs. “Look at your cute little cock, it’s all red. Baby, are you feeling shy?” he laughs.

Yuuri bites his lip, hand dipping down to stroke himself. He was already feeling it before Viktor brought out the camera and now he was feeling it ten fold. He felt watched, like all eyes were on him, and he loves it.

“Touch yourself nice and slow for me, baby. Nice and slow, just like that.” Viktor can feel his cock jump at the sight of the smaller man touching himself. Of course, he was turned on by everything his darling Yuuri did.

“Viktor…” Yuuri closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly. He twists his wrists, sucking in his bottom lip as a bead of precum forms at the head of his cock.

“Get it all wet, that’s good.” Viktor practically growls, hand going to his own arousal. “God I want to just wrap my lips around it, taste you on my tongue.”

Yuuri buckles his hips. This is all too much. Viktor’s gaze, Viktor’s voice. The raven haired man opens his eyes slowly, breath hitching when he see’s Viktor fisting his own arousal. It makes his own leak with want.

“Yuuri, you’re doing so good, so very good, baby.” He can barely hold the camera. “Let me see more. Let me see that pink hole of yours.” he adjusts himself on the bed, scooting closer to get a better view.

Yuuri lowers himself, pushing a pillow under his his lower back as he lifts his hips. His hands follow the curve of his ass, spreading his cheeks open to allow a perfect view of his puckered hole. “L— like this?” he moans.

“Just like that, love. Fuck!” Viktor brings his fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva before reaching down and rubbing the pad of his index finger against the ring of muscle.

Yuuri shivers. “Viktor come on, don’t tease.”

“Shhh, I got to let the camera see how pretty you are now before I fuck you raw.” he can feel the man twitch under his finger. He zooms the camera in close. “You’re twitching.” he moves his fingers up the Yuuri’s balls, rubbing gently against them before stroking a finger up his shaft.

“Viktor please…”

The Russian laughs. “You want me that bad?”

The other man nods as he strokes himself, hand colliding with Viktor’s.

“Well you have to prepare yourself for me. Stretch that tight little ass of yours okay.”

Yuuri is scarlet, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirts an ample amount in his hand before coating his hole in it. It’s warm and a sweet smell wafts through the air.

Viktor focuses the camera making sure to get a full body view of his lover opening himself up for him. He loses his breath as he watch Yuuri’s fingers slip inside himself. First one, then another. He moves them in and out of his body carefully, slowly. He watches eagerly, and Yuuri watches back, eyes half lidded as he fingers himself. He stares into the camera with an erotic look forces Viktor to squeeze the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming.

“Having a hard time?” The smaller man laughs. Curling his fingers deep inside himself. It’s his turn to lay on the dirty talk. “You want inside of me that bad? Want to shove your cock inside here?” he pulls his fingers free, circling the edge of his hole sensually.

“Y— yuuri…” Viktor thrust into his hand.

“Want to fuck me into the mattress?” he re-inserts his finger, adding a third one. “I want it to, want your cock inside me.”  
Viktor can’t hold out for much longer, not with the other man talking in such a way.

“Put it in me Viktor! Put it in me now!” he says urgently.

Viktor wastes no time in moving between his legs, keeping the camera on Yuuri’s face as he pushes his cock inside that warm heat of his. It’s a miracle Viktor doesn’t bust right then and there. “Shit.” he breathes, head falling forward. For a moment, he forgets all about the camera. All he can think of is giving and receiving pleasure. He wastes no time in moving, rolling his hips and making his lover moan. The sounds that spill out are music to his ears.

Yuuri grips the sheets below. He wants so badly to throw his hands around VIktor’s neck but that damn phone was in the way. He settles for pressing his palms against the other man’s stomach, feeling his muscles flex as he fucks into him fast and hard. Heat pools in his belly and he finds himself chanting Viktor’s name. “Viktor, the phone— ah!” he whines. “Put it down please!”

Viktor doesn’t bother arguing, instead he props the phone up on the nightstand, making sure the angle is still good before he continues thrusting. Yuuri wraps his arms around him immediately, bringing him down into a violently passionate kiss of teeth and tongue that has the Russian drooling. “So good, Yuuri you feel so good.” he says into his mouth.

“I’m gonna come Viktor!” Yuuri wraps his legs around his lover’s waist, rolling his hips to meet each thrust. “Fuck VIktor!” his heart thuds against his chest as he approaches orgasm, pulling Viktor in as close as he can as he loses his breath. He comes hard between their bodies, in thick ropes, smiling as Viktor fucks him through it.

Viktor bites at Yuuri’s neck when he feels the man clamp down tightly around him. Before Yuuri is even finished coming, the Russian reaches his own orgasm, cock spasming while he fills his lover with his seed.

They remain still for a few moments, catching their breath and soaking in the afterglow. Viktor smiles down at the skater, his lover, his precious Yuuri. He loves him dearly. “You are amazing,”

Yuuri smiles back up at him. “I think you’re far more amazing than me.”

“I love you.” Viktor kisses him gently on the lips.

“I love you.”

Viktor reaches for his phone, licking his lips as he aims the camera in the spot where they are connected.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks, again, he already knows the answer.

“I have to get a good shot of this.” he laughs softly as he slowly pulls his cock free. He records everything; Yuuri’s quivering hole, searching for something to fill it, and his own cum slowly dripping down his ass. It’s a view he’ll make sure to review later. Multiple times.

“Don’t ever lose that phone.” Yuuri laughs when Viktor finally shuts off the device. He tosses it aside and rolls beside Yuuri.

“Never! But maybe I should save it to my laptop just in case.” he receives a light slap from Yuuri.

“Just what we need, a sex tape scandal.”

“Oh no, love! I can’t have others see how enticing you are in bed. I would have to fight them off of you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “You are so dramatic.”

“And you love me anyway.”

Yuuri beams at him. “You’re right, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> If you have a request, or want to talk, you can find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri!


End file.
